


White Silence

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine Drabbles [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, Drabble, M/M, press f to pay respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: "Can you still hear him?"





	White Silence

 

Can you still hear him? The voices that danced through the wind always drifted from memory to memory. 

 

Their touch never lingers for too long, but if you close your eyes, you can feel the whispers touch the tip of your ears.

 

He thought about Kinesis. His voice was the warmth that brought Alber comfort during a chilling winter.

 

His voice was the hearth that accompanied Alber during lonely nights. A hearth he would read by to warm the chill in his heart.

 

He still remembers Kinesis clearly.

 

Their bodies would be entangled closely under their sheets. The warmth of the man besides him and his steady heart beat envelopes his own body.

 

' _Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?'_

 

It's been centuries now and Alber could still feel the ghost of his touch caressing his face.

 

Sometimes his hands wander for Kinesis' own to hold onto. But he only finds them slipping through the air in which his lover once stood.

 

' _Staring at me again? I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry.'_

 

Words that have used to be reassuring now brought a bitter taste in Alber's mouth. 

 

The day doesn't last forever. The sun will set and rise again. When Kinesis died, the sun had set eternally for Alber.

 

How was this fair? 

 

_'Life goes on. So just enjoy it while it lasts~'_

 

But Alber couldn't. He ended up grieving for something he would never recieve again. It was Kinesis' love.

 

* * *

 

Time goes forth and slowly turns whatever it touches into sand. And one day, Alber will be the same.

 

Just not at the same speed that his lover had gone.

 

Through his senses he has engraved Kinesis' presence into his own being. It was to remember him at first. But as it turns out, his memories of Kinesis haunt him painfully.

 

Sometimes he would see a vibrant red  and be reminded of the red that Kinesis had worn on his attire. Then, Alber would turn around, only to see a stranger wearing the same hue. 

 

To the captain, he strays away from that colour or colours... especially purple.

 

' _My eyes are rare around here. But I've never seen peridot ones like yours before.'_

 

The lilac hue in Kinesis' eyes had shone everytime he smiled. That's why Alber can't bear to stare at any crystals anymore.  Because he would be reminded of the light that died out in Kinesis' eyes.

 

The Lev after that point had avoided going back to Grandis unless it was important. The area itself was a safehaven for crystalline species.

 

Instead he had locked himself in Maple World in seclusion.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes he would visit Kinesis. Upon every arrival, he would feel the walls he had built around his heart, completely break.

 

"When will you take me?"

 

He would sometimes ask the ever listening god who remains silent. 

 

What Alber doesn't say is heard in his plea.

 

_~~(Take me before I drown in silence)~~_

 

* * *

 

 _'Maybe we'll be reborn? Who knows'_  

 

"Are you sure?"

 

The Lev realizes that he had been talking to himself for awhile now. What seemed to be a vivid conversation was merely erased by the defeaning silence.

 

Alber was waiting for the response he will never recieve.

 

And so the man will continue awaiting for his time to rejoin Kinesis.

 

So, he waits in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yes, I can still hear him."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TK's White Silence  
> \---
> 
> I've always thought about what would happen when Kinesis does die before Alber.  
> His lifespan is significantly shorter than a Levs... so I whipped out my phone and started drabbling.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ♥


End file.
